Le Cocktail de Martha
by Ghost the Forbidden
Summary: Une petite fête oû un certain cocktail fait perdre la tête à bien du monde...Déjà publié sous mon ancien pseudo Sexy Mooney


Défi lancé par : Tess Anna

Les closes :

Lieu: Manoir Luthor

Persos: Martha, Jonathan, Lex, Lionel, Chloé, Pete, Lana, Whitney, Clark

Doit se passer:

-Un perso s'évanouit parce qu'il avait le hocket

Doit contenir les mots:

Patates, cerf-volant, palmier, chrysenthèmes, tango, fer à repasser, pop-tarts

Ne doit pas contenir:

-Couple Clark/Lana

Petite intro:

Cette fic là en fait elle m'a été inspiré au fur et à mesure que je l'écrivais à cause des contraintes. Ce soir là j'étais dans un méga-boost d'énergie alors j'ai demandé à ma Tess Anna de me donner un défi sur une série avec des contraintes pour que ce soit le plus absurde possible...Alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ais eu à l'écrire..sur ce bonne lecture.

Auteure: Sexy Mooney

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, juste l'histoire

_**Dédicacé à Tess Anna qui est aussi tordue que moi quand on parle de fanfic et couple improbable...Have fun**_

_**Le cocktail de Martha**_

En cette merveilleuse journée d'été, Martha Kent était tranquillement en train de préparé le dîner, ou plutôt, en train d'essayer de le préparer car, vous voyez, cette pauvre Martha n'avait absolument aucun talent culinaire et ce quoiqu'elle fasse. Mais peu importe, elle vaquait tranquillement a déclancher un futur incendi lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Laissant son chaudron sur le four allumer au maximum sans surveillance, Martha se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit pour s'appercevoir que son visiteur n'était autre que Lionel Luthor en personne.

-Bonjour Mr Luthor, toujours là oû on vous veut le moins, en quoi puis-je vous être utile?

-Bonjour Martha,encore en train de gaspiller ce qui aurait pu être un bon repas à ce que je vois. Si je suis içi aujourd'hui c'est pour demander votre assistance.

-Mon assistance? Et à quel sujet?

-Nous donnons, mon fils et moi, une petite réception au Manoir, et bien que votre cuisine soit passible d'être une arme biologique puissante, vous faites toujours les meilleurs cocktails de la ville.

-Vous voulez donc que je vous prépare un de mes fameux cocktail pour ce soir? Soit, je veux bien, mais ça ne plaira pas à Jonathan que je passe la soirée à votre manoir.

-Au mais loin de là votre mari est invité, tout comme votre fils et ses amis bien entendu, plus on est de fou plus on rit.

-Très bien alors je m'y mets à l'instant à plus tard.

-Merveilleux soyez-y pour 19h00.

Et sur ce Lionel Luthor quitta le domicile Kent acommpagné de son cerf-volant. Alros que Martha tentais d'éteindre l'incendie numéro 217 de la semaine.

_**SSSSS**_

Choses promises, choses dûes. C'est donc à 19h00 précise que la sonette retentit dans le Manoir Luthor. Lex, en bon hôte qu'il était vînt ouvrir la porte au couple Kent ainsi qu'a Clark et toute sa clique. Clark dans son habituel jeans et t-shirt, Chloé vêtus de beige et de vêtements trop grand lui donnant un air de sac de patates, Whitney avec son jeans bleu, son chandail blanc et son éternel manteau des Crows, Pete portant une chemise bleu et un pantalon noir, très chic d'ailleurs remarqua Lex et la belle Lana qui, dans son étourderie momentanée n'avait apparement pas remarqué la magnifique empreinte de fer à repasser entre les deux fesses de sa jupe. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituel, du moins aux yeux de Lex. Après avoir acceuilli ses invité, le Mmaître de maison apprit aux autres que Lionel ne serait peut-être pas de la fête à cause du travail. Sans en être affecté pour un sou, la joyeuse bande se mit à faire le tour du buffet, et qui dit buffet dit boissons et cocktails. Martha se mit à distribuer un verre de son magnifique brevage à tout le monde, tandis que Jonathan faisait le tour de la salle en observant les chrysenthèmes posées içi et là, lorsque Lex l'interpella.

-Mr Kent vous ne voulez rien à boire?

-Non merci Lex, et si j'étais vous je serais prudent avec ce punch, ma femme à tendance à trop en faire.

-Ah bon merci du conseil amis je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas mauvais. À quoi est-il au fait?

-Et bien je voulais inover, votre père avait l'air de dire que c'était une réception importante alors j'ai créées une toute nouvelle mixture.

-D'accord alors que contient-elle?

-Principalement des fruits et mon ingrédient secret...Dit Mme Kent avec un clin d'oeil à Lex et un air mystérieux

-Allons vous pouvez me le dire.

-D'accord mais juste à vous alors. Mon fameux ingrédient secret est...Pop-tarts

Sur cette révelation ma foi, chocante le jeune Luthor fit un sourire à Martha dont il était le seul à posséder le secret et s'excusa avant de s'éclipser au toilette. Pendant ce moment, la fête commenca à prendre de l'ampleur. Pour les serviteurs du manoir c'était tout simplement cauchemardesque. Martha Kent qui jouait les barmaids, Jonathan Kent qui ne se séparait plus des chrysenthèmes, une Chloé en proie à un hocket dévastateur, Clak, Pete et Whitney s'amusant à faire un concours du beau palmier humain, et Lana dansant un tango avec, ma foi personne. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois heure de cette comédie que Lionel Luthor rentra chez lui pour découvrir les hommes palmiers se relayant pour un tango avec Lana qui était complètement imbibée, un Jonathan couché dans un lit de fleur, une Martha endormie dans son bol de cocktail, une Chloé avec son inteminalbe hocket évanoui sur un Lex vert de, il ne savait pas de quoi en fait. remit du choc, Lionel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, avant de boire d'un trait le restant de punch et de s'écrouler comme les autres en se félicitant de cette nouvelle réussite.


End file.
